massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Targarium
The targariums—also calling themselves as the "'''Chosen Race'", known to the Milky Way races as the '''Forgotten Ones'—are among the few sentient alien species to originate from another galaxy. Accompanied by their Myrolhae slaves, the targariums nearly devastated the Interstellar Republic and were responsible for the deaths of trillions during their invasion in 2211 CE. A typical targarium physically resembled a vorcha, human and krogan but were much taller and heavier and had little to no hair on their heads. The targariums were religious zealots, who viewed technological computing systems such as VIs and AIs as blasphemy. Their technological innovations were genetically engineered and purely organic. Additionally, the targariums are highly militaristic and look down on other species, considering them lesser beings. The sense of superiority in every way was a status symbol within targarium society. 'Culture' Targarium culture was centered on sacrifice and their gods, although warriors in particular were centered on the philosophy of pain. They tended to glorify pain; not as a motive for action. but rather as a state of living. This was because they believed that, just like their gods had sacrificed their bodies to create the galaxy, the targariums themselves were to sacrifice parts of their body for a greater purpose. As such, they believed that, by remaking their own bodies, they were becoming closer to their deities. While this was the case, they never maimed their bodies in a manner that would permanently hinder their ability to function. This resulted in individual targariums having mottling or scarring, and sweeping tattoos. The more elite individuals were even known to graft organs from other creatures into their bodies. Devotional practices to the gods called for bloodletting at prayer times. Benu'vinhans (i.e., meaning "Casteless Ones") were forbidden from attending religious ceremonies. 'Society description' 'Grand Emperor' The highest caste was Grand Emperor, who wielded supreme control over all other castes. During the targarium's invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Grand Emperor was Rudali Mashan. Only the Grand Emperor had direct communication with M'nia-venu, the supreme god and creator of the targariums. 'Cra'vhendar caste' The cra'vhendar caste (i.e., meaning "geneticists") were scientists who supervised the biotechnology of the targariums. They focused on the creation and development of their organic technology and, together with the priest caste, observed the arcane developments related to it. Cra'vhendars were typically described as shorter than the average targarium and were notable for their intricate tendril headdresses and webbed, six-fingered hands. Each finger contained a different tool used in their work. Their headdresses appeared to have been tied directly to their nervous systems, and were used for ceremonial purposes to represent genuflection or compliance. They could also change shape to show the wearer's mood. The cra'vhendar ranked very highly in targarium society. 'Lumen'viddathar caste' The lumen'viddathar caste (i.e., meaning "priests") was considerably powerful in the targarium's rigidly theocratic society. The members of the priest caste served the many lesser deities that ruled the targarium. There were several sects, each for the worship of a different targarium deity. Ranks of the caste included the Voice, High Priest(ess), Priest(ess), Seer, and Novice. 'Dres'tucria caste' The dres'tucria caste (i.e., meaning "warriors") served as the armies of the targarium and was one of the largest castes who essentially served as the military branch of their race. Members of the caste were trained from an early age to excel in combat. Warriors were also more aggressive than other targariums. Their favored choice of weaponry was the Shiir'uk, an organic staff which resembled a deadly serpent capable of spitting acidic venom or coiling around foes. The warriors were devotees of the Void, M'nia-venu, and sought honor in combat. They wore the living grrubinan crab armor which was capable of resisting most bullets or omni-blades for extended periods of time. This armor did have weak points, though, such as points at the armpit and areas of the inner hip where the shell's segments joined. Ranks of the warrior caste included the Warlord, Grand General, Captain, Subaltern and Grunt. Rudali Mashan was formerly a dres'tucria, before becoming Grand Emperor. 'Virru'dah caste' The virru'dah caste (i.e., meaning "bureaucrats") worked to keep targarium society functioning and was as such responsible for their economy. They were noted as being the smallest of the castes who lacked a patron deity or a specific war cry when compared to the others. It was this caste that were in charge of matters of commerce, bureaucracy, trade and the management of the sizable slave work force employed by the targarium. Members of the virru'dah caste could come from either the cra'vhendar or dres'tucria castes. They were the government and politicians and favored Cal'inum the Trickster Goddess. Ranks of the virru'dah caste included High Prefect, Prefect, Conciliare, Executor, and Attendant. 'Brekah'duria caste' The brekah'duria caste (i.e., meaning "laborers") was the largest, yet lowest, caste and served mainly as servants and slaves. The brekah'duria caste included the benu'vinhans, targariums whose bodies had rejected any organic implants and modifications, targariums born outright into the brekah'duria caste. Slaves and the benu'vinhans (fallen members of society) were part of the brekah'duria castes, but they were treated with contempt even by their fellow workers, though targariums born into the brekah'duria caste were actually descended from benu'vinhans. 'Deities' The targarium religion, called the Glorious Way, was very important to the taragrium species. They were devout and had many gods and, prior to their defeat, believed it was their duty to appease their gods' desires through conquest and genocide. 'M'nia-venu' M'nia-venu, the God of Creation, is considered to be the most powerful and chief deity of the targarium religion. According to the Lumen'viddathar caste, He sacrificed most of his body parts to create the lesser deities and the targarium's original homeworld. 'M'uah-alagek' M'uah-alagek was the deceiver, the Goddess of Deception who represented the political caste and whose name were invoked by the targarium warriors as an act of psychological warfare against their enemies. According to the Lumen'viddathar caste, She promoted innovative strategies in combat with M'ezak-vhurek, the targarium God of War. 'M'ezak-vhurek' M'ezak-vhurek was the butcher, the God of War primarily worshiped by the Dres'tucria caste, and was the one who taught the targariums the importance of blood sacrifices. According to the Lumen'viddathar caste, every appeal to Him was accompanied with a death sacrifice except morning and evening prayers. He was in actuality created by the Lumen'viddathar caste when the targarium waged war. M'ezak-vhurek and his sister M'uah-alagek were celebrated and honored in the Festival of the Almighty Ones, a targarium holiday. 'M'ark-gretchia' M'ark-gretchia was the shaper, the Goddess of Conception who oversaw natural life cycles and was worshiped by the Cra'vhendar caste. 'M'ika-blinah and M'quroah' M'ika-blinah and M'quroah were the twin Gods of Law and Order. According to the Lumen'viddathar caste, targariums seeking to raise themselves above their caste was forbidden in their society and disobeying automatically led to sacrifice. 'M'zen-daabra' M'zen-daabra was the redeemer, the Goddess of Repentance. According to the Lumen'viddathar caste, She had a thousand eyes and watched over and spoke for the Brekah'duria caste, who were shunned by every other targarium deity. She was the only deity the Brekah'duria caste were allowed to worship; consequently, they were the only ones who did so. 'Known targarium' *'Vahn Zakasim', a member of the Virru'dah caste whose duties included espionage. He was responsible for half of the targarium invasion of the Milky Way and was one of the Interstellar Republic's deadliest enemies. Infected John Shepard with a near deadly virus. Killed in the Liberation of Ilos. *'Rudali Mashan', the Grand Emperor of the Targarium during the invasion. Killed in a duel with Kaidan Shepard during the Battle of Eden Prime. *'Ataashi Veku', a member of the Cra'vhendar caste. *'Bre'ka Zaladari', a member of the Dres'tucria caste who battled Garrus Vakarian for control of Oma Ker and lost, although the planet was rendered uninhabitable anyway. *'Kalim'gorah Trekal', Warlord of the Targarium and another of the Interstellar Republic's deadliest enemies. He even offered to halt the invasion if the Interstellar Republic would turn over the Shepard family. He was hideous, with many organic implants built into himself. He was responsible for capturing and torturing John Shepard's son Kaidan for over a year, but was strangled to death by Kaidan during his escape. *'Calu'Vah', a member of the Lumen'viddathar caste and Priest of M'uah-alagek, the targarium goddess of deception and aggression. She recognized the threat the Shepard family represented early on, and consistently advocated their destruction. *'Milkath D'uruu', Grand General of the Targarium military and Trekal's successor as Warlord. With the death of Rudali, D'uruu ordered the remaining targarium to escape the Milky Way, thus ending the war. Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Races Category:Species